


Gelsomino

by tailorstales_11



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 16, Other, Writober 2019, and they deserve a good time, gilkidu, if you think gilkidu isn't the most horny ship in fate then you'll have to reconsider something, is it too late to show up in the fate fandom, listen i love my parents, prompt: fragranza, what a good way to cope with angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]È diventato un rituale, il loro, sacro al pari di quelli che vengono celebrati nei templi e blasfemo come un qualsiasi servizio consumato nei più fatiscenti bordelli in cui solo il corpo è merce e l’anima è tagliata fuori, quasi sia designata ad un universo a parte.[...]





	Gelsomino

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt nello scrivere questi due, onestamente mi preme dire che la parte più difficile è stata scegliere il tag della coppia (I mean ce ne sono 4682682628 quale dovevo scegliere?)  
BUT ANYWAY, l'anime di Babylonia è iniziato e ha trasportato una carrellata di feels per questi due che risalgono a tempi forse un po' troppo preistorici so spero che il mio tentativo non sia stato un misero fallimento perché amo profondamente entrambi.  
Enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S.: i termini riferiti ad Enkidu hanno la censura bc they're non-binary e siccome un po' mi scoccia usare un genere, accettate per favore questa trascrizione

**È** il gelsomino il profumo che da sempre contraddistingue la sua figura, il profumo che Gilgamesh associa all’unica anima che ha trovato il modo per toccare la sua.

Invade le sale del suo palazzo quella fragranza che risveglia il corpo dal torpore del giorno, e annuncia la sua venuta ancor prima che Enkidu si presenti alla sua porta con un sorriso sulle labbra e gli abiti più succinti che i mercati di Uruk possano offrire.

Come se Gilgamesh sia un re di poco conto che apprezza solo la carnalità e non tutto l’insieme che si cela dietro l’atto che consumano, davanti agli occhi degli dei, ogni singola notte.

È diventato un rituale, il loro, sacro al pari di quelli che vengono celebrati nei templi e blasfemo come un qualsiasi servizio consumato nei più fatiscenti bordelli in cui solo il corpo è merce e l’anima è tagliata fuori, quasi sia designata ad un universo a parte.

È con un sorriso sulle labbra che Gilgamesh chiude gli occhi e attende la venuta del suo amante. È con questo pensiero fisso che non accenna a rovesciare la sua espressione. Perché nei loro gesti, nei loro gemiti che si trasformano in nomi che si elevano al cielo al pari delle fiamme di un fuoco sacrificale c’è quanto di più puro possa legare due persone fino a formare l’essere perfetto di cui narrano le leggende.

Più che un atto di carne il loro è più un gesto che coinvolge le due anime, che le scombussola fino all’istante in cui non diventano un tutt’uno.

Si lascia trasportare da quel profumo sempre più prossimo mentre con la mente viaggia a scoprire il suo palazzo immerso nel sonno, a figurarsi la silhouette di Enkidu che snella si muove tra gli ampi corridoi di argilla del palazzo, illuminati dalla candida luna. Luna che è sempre stata l’unica spettatrice di ogni loro momento, insieme al fuoco delle candele che rappresenta la vita che scorre tra i loro corpi-

Gilgamesh continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Non accenna ad aprirli nemmeno quando la porta cigola e indica l’arrivo di Enkidu che cammina piano, i piedi nudi che producono quell’inconfondibile ed impercettibile suono non appena sfiorano il pavimento. E non accenna ad aprirli nemmeno quando affonda dolcemente tra i cuscini nel momento in cui l’amante si posiziona a cavalcioni sopra di lui, investendolo con il suo profumo.

Sono paradisiache, le proprietà del gelsomino, di quel fiore così grazioso capace di contenere una forza tale paragonabile solo alle inondazioni dei fiumi, al fuoco che divora le foreste tra le sue fauci.

È travolgente, stordente, e Gilgamesh capisce nell’esatto istante in cui le labbra di Enkidu si posano sulle sue per reclamare i primi baci che già è perduto. Perduto in quel tocco, perduto tra quelle mani che si muovono metodiche lungo il suo torso, conoscendo ormai a memoria la strada da seguire. Perduto tra quei gemiti che cominciano a colmare la stanza, rendendo l’aria più pesante, perduto tra il suo stesso corpo che pare incapace di reagire.

Anche l’anima è in subbuglio, ma a Gilgamesh non importa. Significa che la danza è appena cominciata, che l’oscenità che i due consumano di fronte alla platea degli dei altro non è che solo alle battute iniziali.

Muove le mani sull’amante, incapace di tenerle ferme, incapace di accontentarsi solo del tocco morbido dei cuscini. Una va tra i suoi capelli, in quella lunga chioma della sfumatura dei giardini pensili, mentre l’altra si aggrappa il fianco e Gilgamesh impreca, sulle labbra di Enkidu, generando una tempesta di risa che segnano, per un attimo, l’interruzione di quella danza.

È un re stanco, è un re avido. Enkidu non fa troppi complimenti quando le sue mani vanno a strappare le pregiate vesti, e lui non oppone alcuna resistenza quando rimane vestito solo dei suoi gioielli. È una preferenza dell’amante, un desiderio di Enkidu, a lasciarlo solo delle sue collane e dei suoi anelli e dei suoi pendenti. Solo l’oro indosso, mentre gli occhi di Enkidu quasi paiono contenere l’argento.

Riprendono la danza e riprendono il loro gioco, un gioco fatto di attese e di sguardi che si cercano mentre entrambi si rincorrono e si nascondono come bambini nelle imponenti sale del palazzo, il cui silenzio pare catalizzare ogni singolo suono che proviene dall’esterno. È lontana la città, dalla Ziggurat, è lontano lo scorrere tranquillo della vita umana. È lontano e si perde in quella musica fatta di sospiri e gemiti che si innalzano al cielo quando si intrecciano in un disegno che Gilgamesh sa creerà scandalo.

Enkidu fa per spostarsi, ad un tratto, ma lui blocca qualsiasi movimento possibile e l* tiene incollat* a sé, al suo corpo che non ha finito di reclamare ciò che gli spetta. Che non si accontenta, che vuole sempre di più e che risponde alle attenzioni di Enkidu come le corde di uno strumento pizzicato durante i giorni di festa.

Gilgamesh si inarca, ogni fibra del suo essere che cede ai tocchi esperti di Enkidu, che impazzisce ogni volta che le sue dita infrangono il suo controllo come increspano la superficie dell’acqua.

E il gelsomino, il profumo del gelsomino non gli dì tregua. Ha ormai impregnato tutta la camera, ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle. Ci sono i fiori della pianta intrecciati tra i capelli di Enkidu che Gilgamesh ha disfatto in preda al desiderio, ci sono i fiori bianchi del gelso sparsi sul suo letto, tra i cuscini.

Èin una dimensione in cui cedere è l’unica soluzione ragionevole, in cui opporre resistenza è inutile.

È in una dimensione in cui si lascia finalmente andare, in cui il profumo abbatte ognuno dei suoi sensi e si lascia cullare da Enkidu.

Anche quando l’alba saluta la città di Uruk e l*i lascia la stanza in punta di piedi.


End file.
